In conventional rotary electric machine stators, slot-housed portions of a stator winding are formed so as to have racetrack-shaped cross sections, and the slot-housed portions are housed inside slots in contact with each other so as to line up in at least one column in a radial direction such that longitudinal directions of the cross sections are oriented in a circumferential direction (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Electric conductor space factor inside the slots has been increased by making the slot-housed portions into racetrack-shaped cross sections, improving electric power generating efficiency. Reductions in workability and reliability have been suppressed by making coil ends, which are subjected to bending and twisting, into circular cross sections, in which large flexural stresses are less likely to occur.